


unpack your heart

by khfan12



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alex and Haley are basically Jessica's siblings tbh, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jess has nightmares, Jess is terrified of the mines tbh, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Until Dawn (Video Game), Rating May Change, Romantic Fluff, also if no one else will write abigail and alex as a ship in fics then dangit i will, its a Jess-centric fic ya'll, jess / seb is mostly past stuff but some current stuff, most of the rest of the UD cast eventually appear, ngl they're the only pairing ive really thought about for each other in this so far, no beta we die like men, so theyre a definite, summary might change too, they have a great potential dynamic so fuck it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khfan12/pseuds/khfan12
Summary: five years after a tragedy and four after she nearly died, Jessica Riley finds herself back in Pelican Town, six years after she had last been there.A new start with familiar faces is just what she needed after a scarring few years. When she finally starts to get the hang of being on her own again, will memories of the last begin to haunt her, or will she be able to overcome them? Will Jess be able to find the happiness she craves, or will she find herself stuck in a rut?





	unpack your heart

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thanks for clicking on this little fic! i got the idea to write this fic since i rp jess on a multimuse and she has an au for stardew valley, so i figured, 'why not?', and got an idea for a plot and bam- this happened! 
> 
> the summary is still a big ol wip and i'm working on adding accurate tags, so either way, i hope you guys enjoy the fic!

It had been a beautiful day; gorgeous for the last day of summer break. The day before Jessica's last in Pelican Town before she had to go back to her parents’ for the new school year. She laid in bed, staring at the pastel yellow ceiling of her room; letting out a sigh. A pout was on her face as she looked at her phone; seeing a text message from Sebastian.

> “ _Sorry, can’t make it over for breakfast. Last minute programming assignment. Make it up for you for lunch?_ ”

A knock sounded on her door and Jess groaned. “Come in grandpa!” she called, sitting up in bed. She ran a hand through her hair as he opened the door and he smiled at her. “Breakfast is ready. Is Sebastian going to join us?” he asked, a knowing smile on his face. Jess snorted and shook her head. “Nah, he’s got some homework from that summer class he’s been taking. Says he’ll make it up to me later though, so it’s just us this morning.”

She got out of bed, stretching and her grandfather chuckled. “Sorry about that, sweet pea. Maybe we can do something fun this morning to pass the time until lunch.” he said, walking over and ruffling Jess’ hair. “I made your favorite this morning- omelette and hash browns a la Riley.”

A smile grew on Jess’ face and she hugged her grandfather; him chuckling in response as he hugged her. “...I love you grandpa.” she said quietly, listening to him chuckle. “I love you too, sweet pea.”

* * *

A few hours later, Jess made her way up the normal shortcut to the Carpenter shop; a spring in her step as she carried a coffee carrier. She was wearing a cute summer dress that Abigail had helped her pick out. Purple and blue flowers decorated it; a green belt was around her middle to help keep it in place, and to top it off she wore a pair of black leggings with her favorite boots. Despite the fact that tomorrow was her last day in the valley, she was excited to see Sebastian; and even more excited for the plans they had with their friends later on that day. Sure it was just a game night; but it was something that they were all looking forward to.

However; she wouldn’t tell anyone (although Alex, Haley and Abigail would figure it out) but she was the _most_ excited about seeing Sebastian. It’s not that she was _biased_ , or anything but...she liked him. Probably more that he knew. Of course, they were friends with benefits, and best friends, but...maybe she wanted more than that. She didn’t know for sure what she felt for Sebastian, but- she liked him a lot. However, she knew that feelings were complicated and messy so...as much as she had considered acting on them, she figured it’d be for the better if she didn’t. But who knows; anything could happen...right?

Jess walked into the carpenter shop; a smile on her face as she waved at Robin. “Morning Robin! How’s your day going?” Jess asked, stopping at the counter. Robin grinned at the younger girl and let out a chuckle. “Business as usual Jess. How’re you doing?” she asked. Jess chuckled. “Just spent the morning helping Grandpa with some stuff and I’m coming to hang out with Sebastian before we hang out with our friends tonight.”

Robin let out a hum. “Tomorrow’s your last day here before you go back to your parents’ place, right? You got any plans for tomorrow?” she asked, her voice growing soft. Jess paused; reaching back to rub the back of her neck. “Yeah...yeah I do. I’d tell you but...they’re kinda a secret.” she said softly, smiling at Robin. Robin nodded, smiling a knowing smile at Jess. “Ah, I get’cha. Gotta keep those secrets and stuff. I won’t cramp your style, I’ll let you go see Sebby and hang out and stuff. Have fun Jess.”

Jess smiled at Robin before turning to walk towards the stairs to the basement, or Sebastian’s room. She walked down the stairs, coffee carrier in hand. She knocked on the door, pausing to wait for a response. After hearing the familiar knocks back, she smiled and opened the door, seeing Sebastian leaned over his desk. “Heya bud, I come bearing coffee.”

She was greeted with an appreciative grunt, which made her chuckle. Jess walked over to Sebastian’s desk, setting the coffee carrier on the desk and plopping down in the spare chair next to him. He glanced up from the programming book he was reading and looked at her, smiling softly in thanks. He reached over and grabbed one of the coffee’s before beginning to sip from it. “From Gus?” he asked, watching as Jess shook her head. “Nah, this one’s from grandpa’s farm. He’s been growing some coffee beans so he and I made this earlier this morning. I thought you’d like to have some.”

Sebastian took another sip, humming softly. “It’s really good...your grandfather should sell this as a brew or something. He’d probably make some good money off of it.” he stated, watching Jess beam at him. “Grandpa’s good at growing all kinds of stuff! Maybe I can convince him to try different things if he grows more coffee beans. I’ll tell him that you liked it!” she said, taking some sips of her own coffee. She peeked at Sebastian over her coffee cup and he smiled at her. “What’s with that look?”

Jess let out a hum, wiping off the lid of the cup and smiled coyly at him, setting the cup on the desk. “Weeellllll~” she began in a singsong voice. “you said you’d make it up to me for cancelling this morning...so I was just wondering what you were going to do…”

Sebastian let out a laugh; a smile on his face. He reached over, placing a hand on the top of Jess’ head. “...maybe I’ll tell you when you’re older.” he stated, a smirk on his face. Jess pouted, reaching up to smack his hand, when Sebastian grabbed her wrist and pulled her close; embracing her. Jess felt her face heat up as she heard him chuckle; his chest rumbling slightly. “Oh Jess...you’re way too good for me.” he whispered; his voice barely a whisper. Jess reached over, wrapping her arms around Sebastian. “...no I’m not, Seb. You’re an amazing person. I love...how you’re nerdy and really smart. You’ve been able to into programming and...and take online classes for it too! You’re really smart and....and you deserve to be just as happy as I am, if...if not happier than me.”

Jess looked up at Sebastian, smiling softly at him. “I...care a lot about you, Seb...you know that.” she said, reaching up to move some loose hair out of his face and grinned. “You’re incredible, Sebastian.” her voice softened. Sebastian smiled back at her, leaning over and resting his forehead against hers. “...you’re the incredible one, Jess.” he whispered, leaning to kiss her.

Sebastian’s hand moved to cup her face as she hummed softly and kissed him back. She broke the kiss to smile at him. “Seb...I…” she mumbled; pausing as Sebastian kissed her again. “I know.” he whispered; standing up. Jess stood, reaching up and pulling him down into another kiss. She giggled softly, smiling at him as they pressed their foreheads against each other.

“You’re incredible, Sebastian McCarthy...and I hope you never change.”

* * *

“Wait...so you’re _not_ official yet??” Haley screeched, spinning around in her chair to squint at Jess. She slammed her brush down, standing up and marching over to where Jess sat on Haley’s bed. Jess held up her hands in surrender and she let out a nervous chuckle. “ _Explain_ , Riley!” Haley spat, squinting at the other girl.

Jess let out a nervous chuckle, picking at the bottom hem of her dress. “I didn’t exactly...talk to him about...being an item.” she mumbled quietly; a slight pout forming on her face. Haley let out a frustrated groan; plopping down back on her chair beside her vanity. Abigail, who was sitting on Haley’s bean bag chair let out a sigh. “Haley...we shouldn’t push her if she’s not ready. I mean, we all know that she and Sebastian like each other, but just because they do doesn’t mean that they want to really….date, y’know?”

Haley snorted and squinted at Abigail. “Oh like you’re one to talk. What about you and Alex huh? Or Sam and I.” she snapped; watching as a blush appeared across Abigail’s face. “My point is, we _all_ have something going on with someone, but the only one of us who _really_ has made anything official is Abigail and Alex, and even _then_! Who's to say that it won’t work out for you guys?” she asked, watching as Jess and Abigail were silent; thinking over her words. “I know...I know that we all have our relationships, and that people are gonna use the whole ‘we’re kids’ and stuff, but...sometimes if you don’t act on things, then you’ll wonder ‘what if’, y’know?”

Jess sighed and stood up. “Alright...as much as I love girl talk...we should probably get going so we can try to beat Alex there.” she said. Haley scoffed. “Oh please- we should be fashionably late!” she stated with a hair flip. Jess sighed. “As much as I'd normally agree with you...we should probably try to get there before Alex does, because...he kiiinda caught me...with my leggings inside out when I was on my way here...and I don't really want him to start interrogating Sebastian again.”

“Jessica _oh mY GOD-_ !” Haley screeched; Jess flailing to slam her hands over her mouth. “ **_Yoba_ **, Haley! Do you want Emily and your parents to hear you or what-?!” she hissed, glaring at the other blonde.

Abigail cackled. “That's so careless, even for _you_ , Jess.” She teased. “Normally after you two do the do you make sure everything is in order _before_ going into town.”

A blush was on Jess’ face and she released Haley from her hold. “Listen...I kinda got caught up in spending time with him that I...I was almost late coming here, okay?” she mumbled, missing Abigail wiggling her eyebrows. “Spending time alright, if I spent time with _Alex_ the way you spend time with _Sebastian--_ ”

“Yoba Abigail, please don't finish that sentence! Alex is like a _brother_ to me for crying out loud!” Jess squealed, holding her hands over her ears. Abigail cackled as Haley grabbed her purse. “Okay, I'm ready when you girls are!”

* * *

The girls made their way into the carpenter ship, greeting Robin as they made their way to the basement; it had become their hang out area when all of them had the chance to get together. Or at least- when Jess was in town.

When they got down to the basement, Sam and Alex were talking animatedly about a band the two of them enjoyed, while Sebastian was getting out some of the games they all normally played- one of them being the board game edition of Solarian Chronicles.

“What're you boys talking about?” Haley asked, plopping herself down beside Sam and pecking his cheek. He grinned at her in response and laughed. “Turns out Alex and I both like Tumble Boys. Funny coincidence right?” he said with a laugh, watching as Haley sighed. “Of _course_ you both like that band.”

“Hey!”

Abigail giggled and walked over to Alex, ruffling his hair. “Hey bud.” she said with a smile. Alex grinned, wrapping an arm around Abigail and hugging her. “There's my girl.” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Abigail giggled, smiling up and him and Haley let out a groan. “Ohhhh my gosh they're still in the puppy love stage...kill me now.”

Jess giggled and nudged her. “Well, they did just make it official this summer and all.” she stated, briefly thinking about when Abigail got Alex a bouquet. Haley shorted. “Of _course_ it's when you leave they get worse.” she whined, pouting. Sam let out a chuckle. “C'mon Hails, it's not like they planned this.” he said, a lopsided smile on his face. Haley rolled her eyes. “I _know_ that, but _still_.”

Sebastian, now finished with setting up the games, walked over with a raised eyebrow. “So...you guys ready?” he asked. Jess spun around, a grin on her face. “I'm ready to kick your butt in Mario kart!”

Sebastian smirked at her. “That's fighting words, Riley.”

* * *

The next day, Jess was sitting on a hill on her grandfather’s farm, leaning against one of the bigger rocks. She was staring at one of the nearby ponds, watching the water weeds swaying in the gentle breeze. A slight frown was on her face as she found herself lost in thought. She heard nearby footsteps; soon looking out of the corner of her eye to see Sebastian walking towards her. He paused a few feet away; rubbing the back of his neck. “Hey.”

Jess looked up at him, a lopsided smile on her face. “...hey.”

Sebastian sat beside her, letting out a sigh. “You thinking about how it’s your last day here for now?” he asked, his voice quiet. Jess nodded; humming softly. “My other friends...Beth and Emily want to take me shopping as soon as I get back. Wanna get ready for the new year and all that…” she let out a sigh. “...I don’t think I’m ready to go back to school over there.”

Sebastian reached over, gently resting a hand over her hand on the ground. She shifted her gaze from the pond to him. “Why not?” he asked; his voice quiet. Jess sighed; moving her hand and lacing their fingers together. “...I dunno...I guess...I’m just tired of the way things are at the school over there. I’m...too used to being able to be myself here that...that whenever I go back to school...I almost forget how terrible people can be. It’s...it’s almost infectious sometimes, and...and I hate it.”

Her voice was strained; Jess shaking her head. “I...I don’t know Seb, but...sometimes I wish that I didn’t have to leave here...I love being here too much.”

Sebastian was quiet as he listened to Jess speak; watching her. Taking in the sight of her; almost as if it’d be the last time he’d see her. He knew it wasn’t, of course; she’d come back to visit when she could. It wouldn’t be during the winter though; she made plans with her other friends. It’s not that she couldn’t, but...he’d miss her. Everyone in their friend group would, really, but…

“Well...why don’t you move here after you graduate?”

The words left his mouth before he could stop them and Jess’ head snapped in his direction. Her eyes searched his face; attempting to see if he was lying or pulling her leg. “W-what...do you mean, Sebastian?” she asked; her voice soft. Sebastian sighed; running a hand through his hair. “Well…you love staying with your grandfather, and you’re close to him, right? Maybe...maybe if things go okay, you could consider moving here after you graduate? You could...I dunno...try looking into it, I guess…? I’m sorry, it’s...it’s dumb…”

Sebastian looked away, a faint blush on his face. “Seb...it’s not dumb. It’s actually a really nice idea, it’s just...I don’t know where I’m going to be in two years...but I’ll think about it, okay?”

She watched as Sebastian nodded and she smiled at him; pulling her hand away from his to put her hands on the sides of his face. She pulled him in for a kiss and smiled at him. “Seb...you know that I would love to come back and see you and the others...so don’t get upset, okay?”

Sebastian nodded; a faint half-smile on his face. “I know...I’m sorry.” he said quietly. Jess giggled, pecking his lips again before smushing his cheeks together. “Stop apologizing! Smile more, ya dork!” she grinned, giggling more as he attempted to bat her away. She let out a squeal as he wrestled her hands to the ground before attempting to tickle her, and they found themselves tumbling down the hill. She was giggling as they rolled, the two soon finding themselves at the bottom of the hill. She smiled and looked up at him; giggling softly and seeing a smile on his face; grass sticking out of his hair. He had one of her hands pinned above her head and she reached up with the other to pick some grass out of his hair.

Her hand rested on his cheek, thumb gently running over it. “I’m gonna miss you, Seb…” she whispered, watching his expression change slightly. He leaned down to kiss her softly; pressing his forehead to hers when they parted. “I...I don’t want to forget you...even if...even if we stay just friends, I just...you mean a lot to me.” she whispered; lightly running her hand through his hair. Sebastian rolled them so that they were both lying down facing each other and he pulled her close; moving some hair out of her face and kissing her once more.

“...then let's make today a day for us to remember each other by.”

* * *

_Six years later_

Jess stared at the pale pink of her bedroom ceiling; resisting the urge to cry. She remembered two years ago when she had first gotten re news of her grandfather's passing.

Jess had just gotten out of the hospital after being stuck in there since she and the others had gotten off of mt washington. A week ago she had gotten discharged from the hospital and earlier that day…

...earlier that day she had gotten news that her grandfather had died. She was crushed and devastated; she remembered locking herself away for a few days.

The emotional till she had taken within a few months was almost too much to hear.

Jess let out a sigh before checking the time on her phone.

2:30am. A sleepless night again.

A pout formed on her face as she opened up the messenger app she used with some of her friends. Matt had work, so he was asleep. Sam was camping, so she probably had no service.

Mike...no, not Mike.

After scrolling a little bit, Jess came across a familiar name; feeling some butterflies in her chest.

 _Sebastian McCarthy; online_.

Her finger hesitated as she contemplated messaging him; he was probably up late working. She hadn't been able to visit the valley since...since before her grandfather died; but she and Sebastian still talked. They were still friends;aside from the benefits.

She bit her lip before tapping in his name.

> _Hey, you up?_

That was a dumb question; of course he was up. He almost always was at that time.

He responded after a few moments.

> _Yeah._
> 
> _Why are you awake?_
> 
> _Can't sleep_
> 
> _That sucks._
> 
> _Yeah, it does. :(_
> 
> _Need me to read you a bedtime story?_
> 
> _Lmao if only you could_
> 
> _Don't think I'd sleep tho_
> 
> _Why not?_
> 
> _I'd wanna stay up and talk with you_
> 
> _I miss you, Seb._

 Jess sucked in a breath as moments passed before his next reply.

> _...I miss you too, jess._
> 
> _You should come visit again sometime._
> 
> _Abby and Haley miss the hell out of you and won't leave me alone._

A smile was on her face. She could picture both girls bugging him to tell her to visit instead of doing it themselves. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

> _I'll think about it._
> 
> _Got to find a good job first._
> 
> _One that won't treat me like I'm glass that'll break if i work too hard._
> 
> _Yeah because its not like you didn't have a near death experience or anything_
> 
> _I kno rite? :p_
> 
> _Its almost as if I'm still a person ya kno?_

Before she knew it; more time had passed and She had fallen asleep talking to Sebastian. It was almost like they were teenagers again. Almost as if she had never left.

* * *

Jess frowned as she read another rejection email. Apparently, despite her resume (which was pretty damn good in her opinion!) places were still rejecting her application. She needed a new job she had to pay the rent somehow! She didn't want to ask her parents for help- they had already helped her enough since she graduated high school!

Her eyes drifted over to the slightly discolored envelope on her nightstand; something she's had since after her grandfather passed away. She was told not to open it to- and oddly specific moment- but...this almost felt like she was being crushed by the burden of modern life! She was tired, stressed and had overdue rent.

Jess ran a hand through her hair and sighed. This is as good of a time as any. It's not like she was admitting defeat! She just...needed some help, that's all.

She picked up the envelope; her breath catching at her throat as she spotted Her name in the familiar handwriting. She felt years already beginning to well in her eyes and she let out a big sigh. She could do this.

She carefully tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter. She felt years began to trickle down her face and she smiled To herself.

 _Dear Jessica;_ _  
_ _If you're reading this, you must be in need of a change..._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for checking out this story, i hope you enjoyed it (even if it was just a little bit!)  
> any comments / concerns & criticisms are welcome! i hope you would like to continue reading and if not, that's okay! i hope have a good day / night anyway!


End file.
